Auntie Applejack
by Narnicorn
Summary: Fluttershy has a surprise for Applejack concerning Her and Big Macs relationship.


**Special Thanks to DarthWill3, who came up with the wonderful idea for this story!**

* * *

Fluttershy gazed up at the farmhouse up ahead. She felt sick to her stomach, her legs wobbling uncontrollably.

She remembered how months ago she had stood in this same position, asking Big Mac to be her special somepony.

At least that had ended well. Fluttershy's gut feeling told her this wasn't going to.

Nevertheless, she pushed past her worries and forced herself to walk up the path straight, towards the farm house.

* * *

Applejack sifted through the cupboards, looking for something to eat.

_All we have in this darn house is apples! I'm sick of apples! _She thought irritably to her herself. Her stomach growled, but she ignored it. Maybe she would go out for lunch today, just to treat herself.

She was wallowing in her thoughts when she was interrupted by a faint knocking on the door. She wouldn't have heard it if the house hadn't been deadly silent; Applebloom was off trying her hoof at cliff jumping, Granny Smith was at her regular knitting classes, and Big Mac was off in the fields bucking apples.

She trotted over to the door, wondering who would be here to visit her.

A pale yellow Pegasus stood in the door way, nervously pawing at the ground with her hoof.

"Why, Howdy Fluttershy!" Applejack said happily. She hadn't expected visitors today, this was a pleasant surprise.

But as Fluttershy lifted her head to meet Applejacks gaze, she looked less than happy. Applejack understood that Fluttershy wasn't much of an expressive pony, but she looked unusually sad today.

"A-applejack… Could I… speak with you in private? It is very…important." She whispered, looking away.

Applejack was taken aback. Was everything O.K? Had something happened to one of her friends? "O-of course Fluttershy. Would ya like tah come up to mah room?"

"Please." Fluttershy replied.

Applejack led her up the stairs to her bedroom. After Fluttershy came into the room, she softly shut the door behind her.

"Uhm…So, what didya' need to talk tah me about?" Applejack asked warily, sitting down on the wooden chair in the corner of the room.

"Well," Fluttershy sat down on Applejacks quilt-covered bed. "Ever since last Hearts and H-hooves day, M-me and Big M-Mac have been… dating."

Applejack wasn't exactly surprised. She had seen her brother and best friend together many times, and had already assumed as much.

"And…?"

"I have enjoyed every second of it," She smiled sadly to herself. "B-but now…" She looked shamefully away, afraid to continue any further.

Applejack, always one to fear the worst, automatically assumed the two had broken up.

"What are you saying, Fluttershy?" Applejack tried to contain the anger in her voice, but she could already feel her temper rising. The thought of her big, strong brother being dumped by such a weak little Pegasus…

"Applejack, did you think…? No! I love Big Mac with all of my heart! I could never do that!" Tears formed at the edges of Fluttershys eyes.

"Ah… Ah'm so sorry, Fluttershy. Ah don't know what ah was thinkin'..." Applejack felt her face get hot. _How inconsiderate of me, jumping to conclusions like that… It's funny; Fluttershy's usually the sensitive one._

"No, really. You have e-every right to be angry, A-applejack. Th-this… This is just something I need to tell you b-before I t-tell Big Mac. She gingerly touched her belly with her hooves, and was unable to contain her tears any longer. She pressed her eyelids tightly shut and the tears rolled down her face.

"I'm pregnant." She managed to utter.

Applejack stares in disbelief, her jaw dropped. No words come for a few moments.

Suddenly, she begins to cry too. But she wasn't sad. In fact, she couldn't contain her joy. She gave Fluttershy a wobbly smile.

"Ah'm… Ah'm gonna be an AUNTIE?" She asked, barely able to contain the excitement that was welling up inside of her.

Fluttershy nodded slowly, and Applejack squished her in a genuine Apple Family bear hug.

"Welcome to the Apple Family, Fluttershy!" She hiccupped, both of them still crying.

"Oh, Applejack!" Fluttershy pulled away from the hug. "Thank you, but… What about Big Mac? O-once he finds out about this, I'm afraid he'll leave me…"

"Leave you? Never! Fluttershy," She gazed deeply into her friends beautiful teal eyes. "Trust me. Big Mac loves you just as much as you love him. Having a little filly on the way could only make him love you more." She smiled, hopefully reassuring her friend. "Ah'm the element of Honesty, remember? Heck, I couldn't even tell a lie if I wanted to!"

"You really think so?"

"You two were meant to be."

_This is perfect! Wow, now that I think about it… I wouldn't be surprised if Soarin' got RainbowDash_ _pregnant, if Spike found his own little dragon lady, if Rarity found her Prince Charming that's actually a pony or if Braeburn proposed to Twilight! _

"Thank you so much, Applejack. Really, I feel so much more confident now." Fluttershy said quietly, wiping the tears off of her cheeks. She pulled Applejack into one last hug, thanked her again, and was off to tell Big Mac the great news.

After Fluttershy left, Applejack sighed happily, giggling as she was unable to contain how excited she felt. She could just scream out with happiness.

She just **_knew _**that after this Fluttershy and Big Mac would marry.

Wait she told Granny Smith, AppleBloom and all of her other relatives!


End file.
